Juniper and the Wizard Kuruku (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Juniper and the Wizard Kuruku. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon and Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! The episode begins with Canter Zoom coming up with new ideas for new feature films. Canter Zoom: Today's the big day, Juniper. I've just came up with great ideas that I have listed! Juniper Montage: That's great, Uncle. So, What's next on the agenda. Canter Zoom: Well for starters, I'm gonna need your help with playing a few roles and co directing a few films. Juniper Montage: Really, Uncle, You mean it!? Canter Zoom: Why of course I am, You deserve it because you've waiting long enough. Juniper Montage: Oh, Thank you, Uncle! (hugs her uncle) I'll be in my new trailer for rehearsal. Canter Zoom: Just take your time, Juniper. I know you'll be ready, No rush. So, They got started working together like uncle like niece. Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle and her friends were training with the Justice Squad, Mario and his friends, the Mighty Ducks, the Road Rovers, the Street Sharks and the Extreme Dinosaurs. Twilight Sparkle: Ready when you are, Guys! Mario: Okey Dokey! Blue Toad: Okay! Mary Bell and Aikko: (giggling) Leave it to us! SpongeBob SquarePants: Shall we, Buttercup? Buttercup: Now, We're talkin'! Bloom: Ditto. So, They got started making their moves and dodge any attacks they threw at each other. Canard Thunderbeak: Hey, Twilight! Think Fast! (fires his puck gun) Twilight Sparkle: (dodge with her Elemental Sword) Good one, Canard. Canard Thunderbeak: Not doing bad yourself. Spike: I'm ready, Big Spike! Spike (Triceratops): Okay, Little Spike. If you're sure. Spike: I'm sure, Go for it, Big guy. Spike (Triceratops): Okay, Here it comes. As the Big Spike charge, Honor Ranger Spike dodged and pushed into a wall of falling rocks. Spike: Are You Okay!? Spike (Triceratops): (got out of the rocks) No worries, Kid! I'm okay! Canard Thunderbeak: Alright, Gang. That's enough training for today. Hardrock: I'm with you on this, Canard. Let's go for some soda, My treat. So, They hang out at the bar. Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle, He was upset with the Power Rangers winning. Bowser: Why did those Rangers kept winning! Morton Koopa Sr.: Calm yourself, My son. Lord Dragaunus will work on a new plan. Mistress 9: It had better work. Wendy O. Koopa: I hope so. Bowser: Junior, Is the next Koopa in progress. Bowser Jr.: I can't find to choose, Pop. Lord Dragaunus: Not to worry, Bowser. I have just the evil source to bring back to life. Bowser: What do you have in mind, Dragaunus? Lord Dragaunus: ???, . Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts